Common New Normal Experiences
About *This page will define and provide information on how to experience common New Normal Experiences. *How many of these experiences like these have you had? *Do you know how to master or manifest any of these experiences into your life? *Post in the Comments Below Definitions *Empathy: The ability to understand, recognize and share the feelings and intentions of another. It is the ability to experience another person's condition from their perspective. *Empath: Someone with empathy. *Intuition: The ability to understand something immediately, without the need for conscious reasoning. *Eureka Effect / Flash of Insight: An aha! moment when someone suddenly understands a previously incomprehensible problem or concept. *Synchronicity: Meaningful Coincidences that appear significantly related but have no discernible causation. *Deja Vu: A feeling of having already experienced the present situation. *Visions: An experience of seeing someone or something in a dream or trance. *Introjection: The unconscious and symbolic adpation of the attitudes and ideas of others. *Time Perception: How one perceives the speed and progression of time. Empathy *Empathy is not limited to one person feeling empathy for another person. *Empaths can feel empathy for other people, animals, and even fictional beings. *Empaths sense and feel the emotions and intentions of others as well as immerse themself into these feelings mentally becoming that person. *To become more empahtetic learn to recognize your own emotional state, allow yourself to get absorbed into the emotions of others and imagining how they feel, and practice meditation in order to help clear your mind and better focus on the emotions of other people. Intuition *Intuition is an instinctial feeling that is independent of conscious reasoning. *It takes the form of a natural impulse that helps someone acquire knowledge. *Intuition can manifest in people in the form of goose bumps, gut feelings, flashes of insight, sudden emotional change within yourself. *By paying attention to these manifestations of intuition and acting based on them, one can truly take advantage of their intuition. Eureka Effect / Flash of Insight *The best way to experience a flash of insight is to become deeply focused on finding a solution to a problem. *If you have ideas but are still unsure of how exactly to solve the problem, take a break and try to think of anything except the problem you are trying to solve. *The flash of insight will manifest later as your subconscious mind works out the problem for you and presents the answer to your conscious mind. *Once the answer suddenly pops into your mind it will seem very obvious and clear that it is the correct answer. Synchronicity *Triggering sychronicity requires conscious idea association. *Essentially one must consciously and symbolically connect what they are thinking to what they are actively experiencing. *When a connection between your active thoughts and active experience is made synchronicity is triggered and events in your life become more meaningful. *Synchronicity occurs often subconsciously without the need of conscious trigger, but most people do not notice it. Deja Vu *By meditating and entering a trance state you allow yourself to be more open to a trance experience or vision. *Whenever you are in a trance or dream state and have a vision, pay attention to the events that take place in said vision and any people, places, or things involved. *When experiencing everyday life look out for people, places, things, and events that appeared in your trance and dream states; when you do you will more than likely experience Deja Vu. Visions *To achieve a vision simply enter a deep meditative state in which you have cleared your mind and feel at peace. *Once your mind is clear and you are relaxed allow images and thoughts to flow into your mind naturally, do not force them, allow them to flow back into your mind and pay attention to the events, people, places, and things that you see. Introjection *Introjection can be induced through hypnosis or emulated through the mimicry and adaption of another's attitude and ideas. *Introjection allows one to mentally become someone else. *Introjection is normally used as a human defense mechanism in which one mentally adopts another's attitudes and ideas to defend themselves. Time Perception Manipulation *To slow one's perception of time simply pay attention to every detail in your surroundings, the more information your brain takes in the slower your experience of time. *To speed up one's perception of time simply remove your attention from your surroundings and pay little attention to one's enviornment. Category:New Normal Category:General Abilities Category:General Ability